custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Kaiju War
Disclaimer: anyone is free to add the construction date for their Jaegers and emergence dates for their Kaiju under the correct year. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Second Kaiju war was a conflict fought between humanity and the Precursors for control of the planet earth between the years 2027 and 2055. Earth served as the battleground. Humanity's weapon of choice was a series of large mechanical or biomechanical robotic platforms known as Jaegers, while the Precursors relied on bioengineered creatures designated Kaiju deployed from interdimensional rifts under earth's oceans. Timeline 2020s 2025 *End of First Kaiju War. Pacific Breach sealed. Jaeger Program shut down. Construction of Devildog Ruler begins at the Baltimore Shatterdome under the supervision of the United States Marine Corps. *Destruction of Jaegers Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Gypsy Danger I and Cherno Alpha. *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion begins with Grafen attacking. Completion of Devildog Ruler at the Baltimore Shatterdome. *Cannonization of the Extended Serizawa Scale *Creation of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in the Atlantic Ocean. *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion continues. Destruction of Urdnot Destroyer by Category V Kaiju codenamed Stormstriker. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 begins construction. *PPDC begins restoration of Rattlesnake. *Construction is finished on Knight Bravo and is launched. *Newton Geiszler revolutionizes Jaeger technology through building, Voltron, a Jaeger replica of the cartoon robot. *Dark Interceptor brought back into service. 2026 *Atlantic Kaiju Incursion Ends. Unfortunately also the destruction of Jaegers Monarch Regent, Warpath Prime, Marine Alpha and Type 0 Nirvash by Category VI Kaiju codenamed Raiden. Breach temporarily sealed. Devildog Ruler retired from active service. Construction of the Mark VI Jaeger Leatherneck Omega begins at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome as well as repairs on Noveria Alpha. *Rattlesnake fully restored and launched. *Completion and launch of Mark VI Jaeger Hammerhead *Energy signatures originating from various points on earth suggest the opening of multiple portals on Earth's seabeds, and the imminent return of Kaiju. Jaeger program reactivated. *Construction of Jaeger Chrono Monarch. *Beginning of construction of Dual Hawk. *Completion of Leatherneck Omega. *Royal Sigma launched. *Opening of the Mediterranean Breach *Breach of Category II Kaiju Hydrotron *Beginning of construction of San Marino Shatterdome *Construction of AI Jaeger Liberty Prime at the Long Island Shatterdome. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 nearly complete. *Creation of Bubonic Vaporizer. *Riesgo Blanco is created. *Verseckte Destroyer begins construction. *Launching of a Mark V American Jaeger named Hunter Killer. 2027 *Atlantic Breach re-opens. *Pacific Breach re-opens. *Partial, inexplicable closure of Mediterranean Breach *Completion of Jaeger Dual Hawk. *Completion and launch of Jaeger Lupo Knight *Construction of Liberty Prime ceases due to the high cost of an AI-controled Jaeger. *First deployment of Hammerhead against Kaijus Fyrestorm and Reptar in New York. *Leatherneck Omega damaged while defending Istanbul, Turkey from the Category IV Kaiju codenamed Shadowstrife. Ranger Liza Clark injured during confrontation after Shadowstrife attempted to rip the Jaeger's Conn Pod open. *Noveria Alpha successfully defend St. Petersburg, Russia from the Category IV Kaju Rusalka. Repairs on Leatherneck Omega are completed and Rex Wilson's brother Ryan is selected by Marshall Herc Hansen as Liza Clark's replacement as Rex's co-pilot. *Gipsy Danger 2.0 's unofficial launch, sent to protect West Germany from the kaiju Shaiglar. *Archer Delta is Launched, ordered to defend the Atlantic Coast in the São Paulo Shatterdome. *Riesgo Blanco is launched to intercept and kill or capture Bruler . *Verseckte Destroyer is delayed due to an attack on West Germany . *Hunter Killer was tasked to protect the Pacific as Gipsy Danger 2.0 was not completely constructed. 2028 *North Sea Breach opens. *Leatherneck Omega successfully defends Miami, Florida from the Category V Kaiju Cerberus. *Lily found+adopted. *Arctic Sea Breach opens. *Hammerhead sucsessfully defends Moscow against Serpentine. *Creation of the Arctic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in this Ocean. *Near-destruction of Hong Kong Shatterdome LOCCENT by Dual Hawk. *Bubonic Vaporizer launched to conduct OPERATION UNDERWORLD. *Seattle attacked by Category V Kaiju Intrusion, stopped by Hammerhead. *Royal Sigma critically damaged by a Cat 4 and goes under repairs. *Versteckte Destroyer is completed and launched to kill or capture Vo Hinh. 2029 *Jaeger named Dragon Miralis is built to defend Britain and is staitoned at the London shatterdome. **Kills two kaiju's before being moved to Manhattan. *Infinity Blade begins construction at the California Shatterdome *The Harbinger officially sighted. *Royal Sigma upgraded and fully reapaired. 2030 *Infinity Blade is completed. *The first Double-Category V Kaiju Event 2031 *Mark VIII Jaeger Ranger Sierra is finalized and operational. Sierra defeats the Kaiju Yaramazi, Tarus, Sincho, and Tyrant during this year. *Hammerhead Jaeger is briefly put out of commision after being hit by EMP by Category V Jak'Kuma *Reopening of the Mediterranean Breach *Mark III Jaeger Nuclear Mercinary is launched from the San Marino Shatterdome *Mark V Jaeger Phalanx Delta is launched from the London Shatterdome. 2033 *Leatherneck Omega and Precursor Danger face off outside the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. The Precursor Jaeger gains the upper hand until it was fought off by a reactivated Devildog Ruler, piloted by Liza Clark and Dmitri Vorshevsky. *Hammerhead is put back into operational service. 2034 *Completion of Ghost Assassin and its first mission against a second Hundun. *Construction of Delta Skärare completed. *Gargantuan defends Hong Kong from UUN-89 after it destroys Phalanx Delta, unlike predicted outcomes. 2036 *Dragon Miralis officially deployed to exterminate the Kaiju Slyver in Santiago. Mission successful...barely. 2037 *Gargantuan defends Anchorage from Floria and Hidoi. 2038 *Attack of Kaiju Glinfer in Hong Kong, destruction of Jaeger Kill Burner. Glinfer is killed by Jaegers Synthetic Mercury and Phantom Flame. *Mediterranean Breach Sealed. 2039 *Jaeger Hammerhead is decomissioned by the United States. *Leatherneck Omega is upgraded to Mark VII specifications. *Shrike, Drexor, and Zregling emerge from the breach. Timeline 2040s 2040 *The Harbinger officially revealed. Timeline 2050s + onward 2055 *Arctic Sea Breach sealed. End of Second Kaiju War. Jaeger Program remains on alert for future Kaiju incursions. *Mark VII Jaeger Ascendant Justice is put into construction. 2064 *All cities on Earth rebuilt. 2070-2072 *Burst of Kaiju activity on Mars and the Moon, repelled by orbital bombardment. Martian and Lunar Breaches eventually sealed by pissed-off colonists with lots of mining explosives. 2120 *All previously known Breaches reopen. Antarctic Ocean Breach opens. Caspian Sea Breach opens. Indian Ocean Breach opens. Great Lakes Breach opens. Red Sea Breach opens. Beginning of 3rd Kaiju War. Looks like they'll always be back... Sometime waaay in the Future... Either: *The Jaeger Program finishes off the Kaiju once and for all, ending the Precursor threat. *The Precursors themselves emerge from the Breaches as Kaiju finish off the last strongholds of Humanity. TO FOLLOW Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Fan fiction